


《胎》2 BY：狡兔 龙珠同人、平行时空、扎马斯（黑空）X贝吉塔、卡卡罗特X贝吉塔、完结2

by Akira1120



Category: ALL贝吉塔, 七龙珠, 贝吉塔 - Fandom, 龙珠
Genre: M/M, vegeta - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1120/pseuds/Akira1120
Summary: 人物是老鸟和丰太郎的OOC是我的产乳警告病态警告孕警告严禁心灵脆弱者进入
Relationships: ALL贝吉塔 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	《胎》2 BY：狡兔 龙珠同人、平行时空、扎马斯（黑空）X贝吉塔、卡卡罗特X贝吉塔、完结2

胎2

孙悟空返回这个未来时，时间已经过去很久了。  
时光机出了故障，即使恼火，孙也无法怪罪任何人。  
可面对满目疮痍，孙悟空丝毫感觉不到贝吉塔的气息，甚至连扎马斯的气都消失了。特兰克斯同样无可奈何。最后两人只能收起机器，准备从仅存的几个人类聚集点去探听一下消息。  
舞是幸运的，她逃过了扎马斯的截杀，带着残存的人躲进了地下洞穴，这些时日那个魔鬼带走了太多的生命，一层层伤痛累在一起，榨干了人们的最后一丝感情。他们麻木的窝藏在黑暗中，苟延残喘的活着，只求不灭种。  
烈烈篝火驱掉了洞穴中的寒气，藏匿的病弱妇孺们，在看到特兰克斯那一刻，终于破开了那层沉默的壳，哭喊着扑围上来，这一刻他们突然意识到自己原来还活着。  
“所以，从半年前，扎马斯就不在频繁的出现绞杀你们了是吗？”  
“是的，孙先生，所以我们才能活到现在。”舞的嘴里塞满了面包，他们这些时日靠着洞穴中的苔藓艰难度日，终于有了补给，自然是先填饱干瘪的肚子。  
狼吞虎咽的幸存者们对孙悟空依然怀有些许敌意，甚至有人觉得扎马斯之所以那么强大，都怪眼前这个赛亚人把自己的身体让给了他。特兰克斯无力纠正那些偏执狂的想法，他担心孙先生会心生不满。  
然而孙悟空现在满心满眼都是找到扎马斯救出贝吉塔。  
扎马斯想要一个完美的容器，用自己的神躯做种，由赛亚王子的胎腔孕育，这样的皇室纯血的身体一定更强。所以，他要贝吉塔活，贝吉塔就只能必须活着。等待一粒种子生根发芽，是欣喜又漫长的过程，而这次扎马斯却并没觉得烦躁。  
这就像之前他杀死自己的老师并创造出一个平行时空那样，他要在自己的领域中，再亲手打磨出一具新的容器。所以剿灭那些残存的人族反而成了次要的任务，扎马斯开始把大量的时间用在贝吉塔身上。  
扎马斯用悟吉塔的生命当做钳子，终于拔光了贝吉塔周身锋利的尖刺，等他把鲜血淋漓的贝吉塔拢入怀中，这冷硬的男人已经变得乖巧又听话，简直让人怜爱极了。  
贝吉塔不敢在拒绝扎马斯的求欢，甚至会配合的塌腰翘起屁股。而且在被使用后，会主动用那个软胶做的塞子堵好。他怕自己收不住那一肚子的米青氵夜，而扎马斯会用这样那样的借口惩罚他。  
面对着扎马斯的每一分每一秒都是煎熬，贝吉塔觉得自己快疯了，他偶尔会偷偷的想，如果自己那时候狠一点，跟悟吉塔一起死掉就好了。可很快他又咬紧牙关摆脱掉那种低落的情绪。  
为了能有点活下去的希望，贝吉塔自欺欺人的盼望着，怀孕吧……怀上了，那个魔鬼就能放过自己了。  
而等他终于在一天的清晨呕吐时，贝吉塔却开始踌躇了。这个落在自己孕囊的孩子……究竟该算作谁的呢？即使扎马斯在怎么狡辩，他用的也是卡卡罗特的躯壳啊。自己真的甘愿把这个孩子交给那个自以为是‘神’的家伙吗？  
“所以，扎马斯现在经常出没的地方是西都附近？他去那边干嘛？上次那边不就已经彻底没有人了吗？”特兰克斯把布尔玛准备的护甲套在身上，虽然起不到什么作用，但到底聊胜于无。  
孙只是皱紧眉一语未发，他并在西都那边没感应到任何扎马斯的气。就算那个家伙学会了收敛气息，也不可能消匿的如此完美。而且……为什么自己连贝吉塔的气都感应不到？他不可能收敛起气息啊！  
孙悟空不敢想另一个可能……如果因为这次失误而让自己永远失去了贝吉塔，即使召唤神龙复活他，那复活的贝吉塔又该算是哪个时空存在的贝吉塔啊？  
同众人告别，特兰克斯并不知道该怎么安慰孙悟空，毕竟那是自己的父亲，而自己母亲当初并没同自己说过孙和父亲的关系。可……为什么在这个时空里，父亲竟会同孙先生生活在一起呢？  
而赛亚皇族纯血竟然能孕育子嗣，真的是有些吓到了他，尤其在看到父亲微微凸起的小腹时，特兰克斯甚至开始怀疑自己究竟是父亲生的还是母亲生的了。  
满目疮痍的西都已经完全没了当初繁花似锦的影子，这里到处都飘散着腐败尸体散发出来的恶臭。那些可怜的人被压在废墟瓦砾之下，或许永远都无法得到真正的安息。  
所以当孙在歪倒的高塔之下碰到扎马斯时，连招呼都没打就直接冲了上去。压抑到极致的盛怒爆发时，任何语言的表达都显得那么苍白无力。裹挟着能量的拳头砸上另一个自己的躯壳时，出手之狠辣几乎直接砸断了扎马斯的肋骨。  
而在横飞出去的那一刻，扎马斯才意识到，自己竟然被蝼蚁打飞了，奇耻大辱！  
骤停于半空之中，爆出超神之力，粉色能量覆盖住整个身体。而孙悟空并没给他发表胜利宣言的机会，在扎马斯冷笑着指向自己时，就已经瞬移到他身后，爆出无数能量弹，超赛神之蓝终究还是不能与扎马斯的能力抗衡，那些能量波被他轻松躲过后，反击而来的拳头就已经夯在了孙的肚子上。  
半神之间的较量容不得半点闪失，而特兰克斯几乎是无力插手两人的战斗。他能看见电光火石间，两人的交锋，那是拳拳到肉的绝杀。在孙抓住扎马斯手腕的瞬间，他击向扎马斯要害的手腕也被架住。  
两人僵持在半空，紧咬牙关绷起了全身的气力。  
孙悟空明白自己不能输，如果输了……他不敢想象输掉的后果。  
也就在这时，特兰克斯抓住机会，直接朝扎马斯的脖子劈了下去。全力应付孙悟空的扎马斯也真的被他砍中脖颈，特兰克斯以为自己成功了，可那断了一半的脖子，竟在他的冷笑声中缓缓蠕动着长合到了一起。  
“蠢货，你以为我会像你们一样吗？”扎马斯的后半句话还没说完，就被特兰克斯又补了一刀，这一刀他没留半分力气，竟是直接把扎马斯的脑袋砍落在地。  
趁他再生时孙并没意气用事，虽然手刃仇人的感觉更好，但他还是更想快点找到贝吉塔。用魔封波直接把扎马斯的头和身子分别封印，特兰克斯忙给两个罐子贴上了封印符。而就在符咒生效的那一刻，两人都感觉到了贝吉塔的气，那气息微弱又遥远。  
孙连带特兰克斯一起瞬移的耐心都没了，自已一人移去了贝吉塔的所在地。  
那里荒无人烟，寂静无比，只有一个高大的黑色石棺。“贝吉塔！”孙慌忙跑向那石棺，用力撬开沉重的棺盖，而里面竟然还有一个木制的棺椁，等他小心的把木盖揭了，才看到狼狈万分的……贝吉塔。  
突如其来的强光，让正在四处抓挠的人瑟缩了一下，等他看清来人的模样，非但没扑上来，第一个反应竟是想逃。可在着狭小的被抓挠的破破烂烂的棺材里，他又能逃到哪去……所以孙看到的是慌张的妄图用磨烂的手捂起自己的眼睛耳朵而假装看不见来人是谁的贝吉塔。  
孙悟空想把人从棺材里抱出去，可贝吉塔却拼命挣扎着不让他抓碰到自己。  
孙悟空的理智在告诉他，他需制住这个疯癫的贝吉塔，让他睁开眼，看清楚，是自己来救他了，是卡卡罗特来救他了，而不是那个套着自己壳子的该死的扎马斯，这样才能真正的把他从深渊之地救出来。  
可他就是没法把自己的手段用在贝吉塔身上，一想到他变成这样……全都是因为自己，孙悟空就恨不得能重头来过，那自己哪怕是死也不会丢下他一个人留在这面对那个下作的恶魔了！  
孙悟空扶住那两块木板，唯恐贝吉塔会挣脱摔出去。可被他这样虚环着，却让贝吉塔觉得更加恐怖，紧闭的眼睑上印着扎马斯的影子……那是什么时候呢？大概是夜里吧？他突然就出现在屋子里……他是怎么知道呢？  
自己都那么听话了，甚至去主动吞咽他的东西了……为什么他还是察觉了呢？只差一点点，自己就能剖开肚子，带着那个不该出现的孩子，去他和自己该去的地方了，只差那么一点点。  
他看到自己肚子上的伤了，然后他笑了……他说了什么？贝吉塔紧紧捂住耳朵，‘不想听！不想听！不想听！’不听！不看！不说！不问！他就不能伤害自己了！他是怎么做的？扎马斯是怎么做的来着？啊啊啊啊！他把自己丢在这了！他说什么来着？说……什么……让我好好的当个泥偶吧……什么是泥偶？什么是泥偶？  
我的肚子好疼啊！泥偶的肚子会疼吗？  
啊啊啊啊！对不起，对不起，我错了，我错了，我再也不敢动肚子里的孩子了，饶了我，饶了我，饶了我啊！！  
孙悟空眼睁睁的看着贝吉塔痛苦的捂着头，想不出一点办法，可只是那一眨眼的功夫，贝吉塔竟突然扑上来，死死的搂住了他，而在他还没来得及欣喜时，就听贝吉塔卑微的在自己耳畔乞求。  
“对不起，对不起，我错了！我再也不敢动你的孩子了，我会好好的生下他……求，求你，带我走，带我离开这！”  
这些话仿若寒芒刺透了孙悟空的心脏，他知道把贝吉塔留在这，他可能会遭遇到什么，却又无能为力……时光无法倒流，那自己要去怪罪谁？怪那坏掉的时光机？怪修理时光机的布尔玛？怪来请他们帮忙的特兰克斯吗？他谁也不能怪啊！那只能恨自己当初的自大……  
如果不是自己那盲目的自信，在多做些万全准备，贝吉塔也不至于落入如此不堪的境地！死死揽着他，孙悟空恨不能将贝吉塔揉进自己的骨血中，可那又能挽回什么呢？他只当自己是迫害他至此的人，哪怕自己摇晃着他，大声的告诉他，自己是卡卡罗特，求他睁开眼看看自己……  
他也只是闭紧眼睛，低声念叨‘不会再认错了，不会了，再也不敢认错了……’眼泪一滴滴的砸在地上，这种无能为力的感觉，让孙觉得难过的心都像是被割裂了。  
可怀里的人只是抖着，贝吉塔死死的攀附着他，用力把身体贴靠过来，只等着他臆想中的‘扎马斯’把他带离这个地狱，哪怕让他主动奉献肉体，他也丝毫不在乎的。  
“所以，百忧解有些副作用，您真的确定要我带一些来吗？”特兰克斯帮着孙悟空把需用的物资暂时堆在胶囊屋后面的山洞里，“我觉得……您带我父亲回去看看心理医生应该更……稳妥吧……”  
把手里的东西放下，孙悟空看了看在院子里呆坐着的贝吉塔，阳光下，贝吉塔的身形瘦削又苍白，可腹部却高高的隆着。风微微吹过时，他会微眯起眼睛……这样的贝吉塔，已经比两个月前好太多了，那时候连树叶沙沙的响动，都会吓到他。  
“不，他不会想让别人知道他现在这种情况的。但……我确实需要你帮我一个忙。”说着，孙带特兰克斯走进了胶囊屋，把正在小床上撒泼的小婴孩抱了起来，“请你帮我把他带回去交给龟仙人爷爷照顾一下，在这我没法带他。”  
特兰克斯抱着咿咿呀呀的婴孩有些哑然……这算是自己的弟弟吗？  
那是在孙先生要把疯狂的父亲抱出来时的事了，已经神志混乱的父亲竟是拼命挣扎的抓着那石棺不肯走，直到孙先生从石棺后的小房子里，带出了一个婴儿。那个瘦骨嶙峋的孩子，似乎嗅到父亲的味道就开始嚎啕大哭，而神经质的父亲在搂抱到他那一刻，竟是毫不犹豫的揭开衣服，把女乃头塞进他嘴里。  
丝毫没有顾忌自己就在他的跟前……他的眼中没有自己，也没了孙先生，却依然记得这个孩子……哦，是呢，这是他的孩子，不同于这个时空，是他原本就同孙先生孕育的孩子……这让人真是有点莫名酸涩啊。  
“特兰克斯，万事就麻烦你了，等贝吉塔恢复了，我会联系你的。”孙悟空拍了拍有些呆滞的特兰克斯，“我想你不会在那边停太久，但还是麻烦你去布玛那带些食物过来，这边吃的东西有点匮乏，大型动物都被扎马斯那混蛋杀光了。”  
目送特兰克斯离开，孙悟空回到自己为贝吉塔圈起来的小院子。那很宁静，四周都是茂密的林木空气清新，天气晴朗的时候还能看到远山上挂着的瀑布。这里很适合休息，而且没有人，在这里他的贝吉塔可以安安静静的……蕴养他腹中的胎儿。  
哪怕，那不是……自己的，可自己又有什么资格去厌弃？  
孙悟空走进院子，他的出现让贝吉塔微微瑟缩了一下。  
孙知道即使贝吉塔封闭自己的意识，却仍困在噩梦中，他会本能的惧怕自己的身体，会在晚间，讨好的爬上床，俯跪着，淌出的黏液滴滴答答的濡湿身下的被单。会在被插入时讨好的哼叫，会用力缩着腔道，哪怕被磨的红肿不堪，也只会偷偷啜泣。  
事后他还会俯下身低头，熟练的含住用嘴清理，会在舔干净后，乖巧的爬回来，挺高鼓涨的胸脯等自己去采食……甚至会因为自己一个大力的吮吸，慌乱的叫着喷溅的到处都是……曾经也能享受乐趣的地方，如果已经完全站不起来了，他那里始终是软哒哒的，即使被使劲揉捏出东西来，也只是淅淅沥沥的淌下来……  
这样的贝吉塔卑微进了土里……这真的是自己那个曾何等骄傲的王子啊！哪怕是死也要挑衅弗利萨强权的赛亚最后的皇族，孤高冷漠在自己十几年的求索中才慢慢敞开心扉的贝吉塔……被扎马斯毁了，彻底的毁了！  
他的傲骨被一根根的折撵成末，以恐惧做模，用残虐烧制，生生摆折成这副柔姿魅态……许是他也不想看到自己变成这副模样，所以才彻底断绝了与外界的沟通，封闭了自己的世界。  
绕到贝吉塔的身后，孙轻轻把他环进怀里，双手虚扶着，拢在他的肚子上。  
感受着微微拂过的清风，他想，自己等的起……如果这就是对自己过失的惩罚，那自己可以一直一直的等下去……等着某一天，他会抬头看着自己，再叫一声‘卡卡罗特，你来了。’  
完结-狡兔  
或许会有个贝吉特出生的小番外。


End file.
